campeones sendokai:la guerra de los Zorn
by el-iguanaxcc
Summary: Lon regresa como el Gran Zorn e inicia una guerra que podria destruirlo todo y solo Zak,Cloe,Kiet,Fenzy y su nueva amiga Emma podran detenerlo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Secuestro

Zak estaba muy alterado por el secuestro de cloe y va en búsqueda de los chicos y les cuenta todo lo que vio .A Lon convertido en el Gran Zorn y que estaba en el cine cuando el vino y se llevo a Cloe a una Fortaleza flotante que luego se transporta a otra dimensión.

Tampo: tenia un mal presentimiento de ese chico y ahora esto lo confirma *dijo mirando el cielo*.

Lalith: ¿Cómo es posible que la fortaleza se tele-transportara al desaparecer las Chronex se cerraron todos los portales?

Kento: las Chronex no pueden desaparecer como si nada, son diosas, son inmortales asi que siguen existiendo solo que están convertidas en energía sen pero volverán a regenerarse y hasta que esto no suceda no tenemos forma de rescatar a Cloe.

Fenzy: lo siento Zak *lo mira con una mirada de triteza*

Kiet: ¿y que vamos a hacer? * pregunta algo confundido por la situación *

Kento: recuerdo que leí una vez en la dimensión Beldzar que a las Chronex ya les había ocurrido esto, no hay detalles de lo que les paso, pero decía que tardaron millones a de años en regenerarse, lo que les haya ocurrido fue en masara es posible que vuelvan a aparecer en uno de estos días, pero no es nada seguro.

Kiet: entonces solo podemos esperar *dijo preocupado*

Zak: eso parece *dijo triste y molesto por no poder hacer nada*

Lalith: vayan a casa chico, odio decirlo pero no podemos ayudar a Cloe ahora*dijo intentando calmarlos, pero no ayudo mucho y se fueron a sus casas*

En el camino Zak se puso a pensar en las cosas terribles que Lon podía estar haciéndole a Cloe.

En la fortaleza Zorn, Cloe despierta en una cama de celda, se mira y se da cuenta de que tenía su traje de batalla puesto lo que significa que estaba en otra dimensión.

Cloe: ¿que me paso?*sale de la habitación, encuentra una escalera que va hacia un gran salón y baja por ellas*

Lon: hola mi amada*la mira sonriendo veo que despertaste*

Cloe: Lon, oh no ya recuerdo tengo que salir de aquí*trato de usar el Destello-Un-Sen para salir de la fortaleza pero fue trasportada en frente de Lon*¿Qué me hiciste?, ¿Por qué no puedo usar mis poderes?

Lon: vez ese acople rojo que tiene tu brazalete *señalándolo y el brazalete tenia el símbolo Zorn*.Solo alguien que sea de imperio Zorn podrá quitártelo*

Cloe: Lon, ¿Qué te paso?, tu no eras así.

Lon: solo permito que tu me llames así, para todos los demás soy el Gran Zorn *orgulloso de su titulo*

Se levanto de su trono camino alrededor de Cloe y se para junto a ella.

Lon: mira esto *señalo se brazalete a la pared y en ella aparece una pantalla con la flota de los zorn rodeando la tierra.

Cloe: ¿piensas destruir la tierra?*abriendo los ojos al máximo*

Lon: claro, pero no lo hare si te conviertes en mi reina* mira malvadamente a Cloe*

Cloe: ni aunque este loca me convertiré en tu reina*gritándole en la cara*

Lon: así no Cloe *señala a la pantalla y aparece Zak sentado muy preocupado en frente de sus amigo* un paso mas y lo mando a matar y como en la tierra no tiene poderes no se podrá salvar.

Cloe: idiota.

Lon: con ese tono no se dirige la palabra hacia mi persona*mirando seriamente a Cloe*.Serás mi reina si no quieres ver como se destruye tu planeta, y te prometo que si eso pasa, Zak será el primero en sufrir mi ira *riendo malvadamente*

Cloe: solo por salvar a Zak y ala tierra, esta bien pero no esperes nada real de mi *se dirige al cuarto en donde despertó y se tira de inmediato sobre su cama a llorar*

Por un momento lo ojos de Lon se vuelven verdes otra vez y mira con tristeza subir las

Escaleras a Cloe pero en seguida recupera su postura y sus ojos vuelven a ser rojos

En la tierra los chicos estaban muy tristes, porque Lon se había llevado aCloe y no podían hacer nada para ayudarla.

Zak: voy a caminar.

Fenzy:Zak voy contigo necesitas estar con tus amigos *preocupándose por el*

Kiet: también ire

Zak los mira y acepta.

Zak: esta bien vamos*sonriendo un poco*

Caminaron por el pueblo durante una hora y llegaron a una calle donde se estaban mudando unas personas .Cuando pasaron por la casa salió una chica, Zak no se dio cuenta ya que pensaba en Cloe y en los momentos que vivio con ella hasta que Lon se la llevo

Zak: recuperare a Cloe no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve no permitiré que Lon gane*dijo con total seguridad*

*: Disculpa ¿conoces a Lon?

Zak se detiene y se voltea Kiet y Fenzy hacen lo mismo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Nueva Compañera

*: Disculpa ¿conoces a Lon?

Zak se detiene y se voltea Kiet y Fenzy hacen lo mismo

Y se les acerca una chica de cabello naranja hasta los hombros, una camisa blanca y unos jeans que le llegan hasta las rodillas.

*: Hola soy Emma *presentándose*

Zak: hola soy Zak y ellos son Kiet y Fenzy *presentándose él y a los demás*

Emma: te escuche hablando y mencionaste a Lon ¿lo conoces?

Zak: si, pero no lo he vuelto a ver.

Kiet: ¿eres nueva en la ciudad?

Se mete a la conversación antes de que Zak se quedara sin palabras.

Emma: si, hoy llegamos a nuestra nueva casa.

Fenzy: ¿y donde estudiaras?

Emma: en una escuela cerca de aquí

Kiet: la única cerca de aquí es la de nosotros *dice aclarándolo*

Emma: genial, parece que estudiaremos juntos.

Zak: eso parece *le dice sonriendo*

Kiet: ¿quieres venir con nosotros te?, te mostraremos el lugar.

Emma: claro, me encantaría *le dice sonriendo*

Emma aviso que iba a salir y se fue con ellos.

Fenzy: ¿y de dónde eres?

Emma: de un pueblo lejos de aquí, nos mudamos porque mi papá consiguió trabajo aquí

Kiet: vaya

Fenzy dudo un poco, pero le pregunto a Emma.

Fenzy: ¿y desde cuando conoces a Lon?

Emma: hace tiempo, nos conocimos en el pueblo donde vivía antes de mudarme para acá, pero él se mudó primero.

Zak pensaba en Cloe y bajo la mirada demostrando tristeza, llegaron a una cancha de futbol que estaba vacía. Emma vio que zak estaba triste, vio la cancha y quiso animarlo.

Emma: ¿Quieren jugar futbol?, tengo un balón en mi casa *les dice para animar un poco a Zak*.

Kiet: seguro *dice emocionado*

Fenzy: si, porque no *contenta con la idea*

Zak: vamos *dice sonriendo*

Emma va a su casa a buscar el balón y después de un rato regresa.

Emma: ¿comenzamos? *dice sonriendo*

Fenzy: ¿cuáles serán los equipos?

Zak: yo voy con kiet y tú con Emma, ¿les parece?

Fenzy: si *emocionada porque quería ver como jugaba Emma*

Zak le pidió el balón a Emma y lo puso en el medio del campo.

Zak: jugamos a 2 goles ¿está bien?

Todos dijeron que si y cada equipo fue a sus arcos.

Fenzy: comenzamos ¡YA!

Ambos equipos corrieron hacia el balón , Fenzy se adelantó a Emma y tomo el balón, Zak corrió hacia Fenzy se deslizo como hacía en el torneo Zorn y le quito el balón y fue corriendo hacia el arco de Fenzy y Emma.

Fenzy: Emma detenlo.

Emma corrió hacia Zak se deslizo igual que él y le quito el balón, pero Kiet venia detrás de Zak y le quito el balón a Emma, ambos corrieron hacia el arco de Fenzy y Emma, Zak se adelantó y Kiet tenía el balón.

Kiet: Zak tuyo *se lo paso*

Zak: lo tengo *chuto y anoto gol*

Zak: si,*feliz porque anoto*

Emma: no cantes victoria tan pronto Zak *lo mira sonriendo*

Emma toma el balón, Zak corre hacia ella y le bloquea el paso Emma mira a Zak como burlándose de él se da vuelta y le pasa el balón a Fenzy que venía por el lado izquierdo, Fenzy se adelanta Zak se voltea al verla y Emma pasa por detrás de él, Kiet corre hacia Fenzy pero ella se lo pasa a Emma por el medio de ellos dos Emma corre hacia el arco de Zak y Kiet chuta y anota un gol.

Fenzy y Emma: si *al mismo tiempo y chocan sus manos*

ZaK: está bien Emma juegas bien pero igual tú y Fenzy perderán *dice sonriendo*

Emma: ya lo veremos Zak.

En ese momento los brazaletes brillaron.

Zak: Emma terminaremos de ugar después debemos irnos*serio, y se fueron*

Emma pensó que había algo sospechoso tomo su balón y los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta, llego a la colona y se escondió en unos arbustos sin que la vieran. Se sorprendió al verlos hablar con Tampo, Lalith, Kento y Lula ya que no eran humanos.

Kento: chicos, es posible que las Chronex vuelvan uno de estos días aunque no es seguro, debemos tener un plan para rescatar a Cloe y vencer a Lon.

Emma: ¿Quién es Cloe? Y ¿vencer a Lon?*dice en su mente y confundida por lo que Kento dijo *

En ese momento se abrió un portal y salió Chronan Sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Las Chronex Regresan

Emma: ¿Quién es Cloe? Y ¿vencer a Lon? *dice en su mente y confundida por lo que Kento dijo*

En ese momento se abrió un portal y salio Chronan Sun muy débil apenas podía caminar. Lalith la sostuvo para que no callera.

Tampo: Chronan Sun *sorprendido de verla*

Emma seguía escondida y vio aparecer a Chronan Sun.

Emma: ¿Quién es ella? *aun confundida*

Mientras Lalith la sostenia Chronan Sun habló.

Chronan Sun: hola humanos, Tampo, Kento *dice mirando a los chicos y después a Tampo y a Kento pero antes de seguir hablando, sintió algo*

Chronan Sun: hay alguien más aquí aparte de nosotros *seria*

Emma se puso nerviosa al saber que la descubrieron.

Kento: ¿Dónde Chronan Sun?

Chronan Sun: allá por los arbustos *señalando*

Emma trató de correr, pero Kento salto cayendo frente a ella deteniéndola.

Kento: ¿Quién eres tú? *mirándola seriamente*

Zak, Kiet y Fenzy se sorprenden al ver a Emma.

Zak: Emma, ¿Qué haces aquí? *sorprendido*

Tampo: después habrá tiempo para preguntas tendrá que venir con nosotros Chronan Sun, ¿puedes hacerle un brazalete?

Chronan Sun: si, Chron-Sen-Cotan *creo una esfera, en ella apareció un brazalete y se lo puso a Emma*

Emma: ¿Qué es esto? *nerviosa porque el brazalete cayo en su muñeca*

Chronan Sun: Emma, acércate *Emma obedecio*. Extiende tu brazalete, Chronan-Sendokai-Epsu *paso su mano sobre el brazalete para activarlo * está hecho.

Tampo: bien, vamos todos a la dimensión Lul para que Chronan Sun se recupere *serio*

Todos fueron al portal

Zak: Emma, extiende tu brazalete y grita sendokai *le dice siendo amable*

Emma escucha a Zak y obedece.

Todos: ¡Sen-Do-Kai!

Llegan a la dimensión Lul, Emma se sorprendio al ver que su cuerpo cambio tenía un traje negro con líneas naranjas y vio que Zak, Kiet y Fenzy , también cambiaron su apariencia.

Emma: chicos, ¿Por qué nos vemos asi?

Kiet: es el brazalete, te acostumbraras.

Emma: está bien ¿y dónde estamos?

Zak: estamos en otra dimensión, ya no estamos en la tierra *explicándole*

Lalith se les acerca y les dice

Lalith: chicos, Tampo, Kento y yo llevaremos a Chronan Sun al lago para que se recupere, ustedes quédense aquí.

Todos asintieron y Lalith, Tampo y Kento se llevaron a Chronan Sun, pero antes de irse Lalith le pide a Zak, Kiet y Fenzy que le explique la situación a Emma.

Lalith: chicos explíquenle la situación a Emma para que sepa a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Zak, Kiet y fenzy asintieron y fueron a donde se reunieron con Tampo, el dia antes del torneo Zorn y le explicaron todo, desde que conocieron a Tampo, el torneo de los Zorn, cuando conocieron a Lon, los viajes a masara, la guerra contra sidmodius, cuando Lon se volvió malvado y cuando secuestro a Cloe convertido en el Gran Zorn.

Emma: no puedo creer que Lon hiciera algo así *bajo la mirada triste*

En la fortaleza Zorn, Lon le llevo una bandeja con comida a Cloe para que no tuviera hambre, Lon traía puesto su traje pero no su casco y se sentó en la mesa en la que estaba Cloe.

Lon: aquí tienes Cloe, come *dice como si todo estuviera normal*

Cloe: Lon, ¿Por qué haces esto? *lo mira con tristeza*

Lon cambia de actitud y se pone serio

Lon: Cloe, ¿sabes lo que es la soledad?, el no poder confiar en nadie. Cuando te conocí creí que eso cambiaria, pero todo fue una gran mentira *bajo la mirada y dijo* estoy solo.

Cloe: no estás solo Lon *pone su mano sobre la de Lon*

Lon no dice nada se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene antes de salir y dice

Lon: quisiera creerlo *serio*

Y se dirige al campo se sendokai a practicar, creo un senrock y se puso en el medio del campo.

Lon: Zorn-Sendokai-Epsu *apareció un Do y se preparó.

Cloe se fue a las gradas para ver qué tan fuerte era Lon.

Lon: Disparo-Zorn-Sen *el mismo Disparo-Zet-Sen modificado e hizo que el escudo del senrock se volviera rojo*

Tomo el Do y salto en el aire.

Lon: Fuego-Zorn-Sen *el Do impacta en el senrock destruyo el escudo y el senrock exploto. Cloe bajo de las gradas para hablar con Lon, pero cuando iba a decir algo se abrió un portal y salió Chronan Yat, pero con sus rayas negras y blancas envés de las rojas que tenía cuando se fusiono con su hermana*

Lon: tú, creí que habías muerto *dice sorprendido*

Chronan Yat: Lon, vengo a advertirte, los humanos están preparando un plan para derrotarte *mirando seriamente a Lon, luego voltea dándose cuenta de que Cloe estaba con él*

Chronan Yat: vaya, veo que lograste mucho desde que me fui.

Lon: así es, gracias por el casco, ahora el que me haga sufrir lo paga caro.

Chronan Yat: bien, pero ahora a lo que vine, los humanos están preparando un plan para derrotarte.

Lon: como si mi derrota fuera posible *dice burlándose*

Chronan Yat: no los subestimes, he visto el futuro me quedare para ayudarte.

Lon: está bien, ve adentro, seguiré practicando *serio*

Cloe: ya lo entiendo, Chronan Yat está controlando a Lon *susurro para ella misma*

En la dimensión Lul, los chicos le habían explicado a Emma todo lo que había pasado.

Zak: eso es todo Emma *terminando de explicarle*

Emma: ¿y qué haremos entonces? *mostrando tristeza en su rostro*

En ese momeno aparecieron Tampo, Kento y Lalith con Chronan Sun que estaba un poco mejor.

Tampo: senkuns desde aquí no podemos ayudar a Cloe, Lon tiene un ejército, una flota de naves y senodontes.

Emma: ¿y qué haremos entonces? *aun triste*

Chronan Sun: iremos a mi hogar la dimensión Chronian, hay los entrenare y les enseñare nuevos poderes. Los necesitaran para vencer a Lon.

Kiet y Fenzy: si, *emocionados por los nuevos poderes*

Zak, sonrió ya que con los nuevos poderes podría rescatar a Cloe, y Emma sonrió también y fueron al portal

Todos: ¡Sen-Do-Kai!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La Dimensión Chronian

Llegan a la dimensión Chronian a unos metros de la entrada de un castillo, custodiada por dos guardias de armadura azul con capas blancas.

Ambos guardias: identifíquense *serios*

Chronan Sun: déjenlos entrar, vienen conmigo

Ambos guardias asienten y abren la puerta, pero cuando Chronan Sun iba entrando se desmayó y uno de los guardias la sostuvo.

Guardia 1:llevémosla a dentro *el otro guardia asintió y todos entraron*

Guardia 2: la diosa Chronan Sun necesita ayuda *llegan dos Chronex que lo escucharon y la llevaron a su habitación.

Emma: ¿Qué pasara con Chronan Sun? *preocupada*

Guardia 1: tranquilos, ella es fuerte vayan al pueblo, los contactaremos cuando despierte *dice siendo amable*

Tampo: senkuns, por ahora no podemos hacer nada hasta que Chronan Sun despierte, vayan al pueblo excepto tu Emma necesito hablar contigo.

Emma: está bien *lo mira confundida*

Zak, kiet y fenzy fueron al pueblo junto con Lalith y Kento.

Zak: ¿Qué querrá hablar con ella?

Kiet: no lo sé, debe ser algo importante.

Tampo y Emma también fueron al pueblo pero tomaron un camino diferente al de los demás.

Tampo: Emma, yo entrene a Zak, Cloe, Kiet y Fenzy desde el principio, cada uno posee dos habilidades individuales que les enseñe. Zak posee, el Disparo-Zet-Sen y el Fuego-Sho-Sen. Es el más hábil y es el hakuru.

Emma: ¿hakuru? *pregunta confundida*

Tampo: él es el líder del equipo. Kiet es el más fuerte sus habilidades son el Escudo-Coa-Sen y la Onda-Geo-Sen casi todas las veces que ha usado sus habilidades recupera el Do.

Emma: ¿Qué es un Do?

Tampo: el Do es la fruta del árbol del sen, un Do seria lo que en la tierra llaman un balón de Futbol. ¿Dónde iba?, ha si Fenzy es la más veloz del equipo su velocidad a ayudado significativamente en cada combate que han tenido los chicos, ella posee la Estela-Tai-Sen y el Tornado-ko-Sen.

Emma: genial y ¿Cuáles son las habilidades de Cloe?

Tampo: es por eso que quería hablar contigo Emma, Cloe posee la Visión-Yao-Sen y el Destello-Nu-Sen. Necesitamos esas habilidades si queremos triunfar y yo telas puedo enseñar.

Emma: ¿enserio? *pregunta emocionada*

Tampo: así es, haremos un sendokai y hay las aprenderás.

Tampo y Emma se encontraron con los demás con los chicos que estaban sorprendidos de ver a tantos Chronex de diferentes colores.

Zak: ha pasado un largo rato, volvamos al castillo a ver si Chronan Sun despertó *dice sonriendo*

Emma: chicos, Tampo me quiere entrenar me quiere entrenar para que tenga habilidades como ustedes.

Kiet: enserio, ¿Cuáles? *feliz con la noticia*

Emma: la Vision-Yao-Sen y el Destello-Nu-Sen.

Fenzy: esos son los poderes de Cloe.

Zak al escuchar eso bajo la cabeza y se puso un poco triste, fue hacia el castillo y todos lo siguieron pero Emma detuvo a Fenzy para hablar con ella.

Emma: Fenzy, ¿Por qué Zak se puso así cuando mencionamos a Cloe?

Fenzy: tiene sus motivos para preocuparse, Cloe es su novia.

Emma: eso explica por qué se puso así *preocupándose por él*

Llegan al castillo y se toparon con los mismos guardias de cuando llegaron a la dimensión.

Zak: ¿Chronan Sun, ya despertó?

Guardia 1: si, está en su habitación, suban la escaleras tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Tampo: bien, senkuns entremos y quédense aquí Kento. Lalith y yo hablaremos con Chrnan Sun.

Entraron y mientras Tampo, Kento y Lalith hablaban con Chronan Sun. Los chicos fueron al campo de sendokai, fuera del castillo.

Fenzy: ¿quieren terminar el juego que iniciamos?

Todos dijeron que si, Zak tomo un Do y lo coloco en el centro del campo cada equipo fue a sus lados del campo y crearon los senrocks.

Zak: será a un solo kai el que marque el siguiente kai gana ¿les parece?

Todos dijeron que si y comenzaron. Ambos equipo corrieron hacia el Do.

Fenzy: Estela-Tai-Sen *agarré el Do y fui corriendo hacia el senrock de Zak y Kiet.

Kiet: Onda-Geo-Sen *derribo a Fenzy y le quito el Do*

Zak y Kiet corrieron hacia el senrock de Emma y Fenzy. Emma se deslizo para quitarle el Do a Kiet, pero no lo logró.

Kiet: Zak tuyo *se lo paso*

Zak: lo tengo, Disparo-Zet…

Fenzy: Tornado-Ko-Sen *desplego el tornado y el viento arrastró a Zak y al Do antes de que chutara. Fenzy tomo el Do y se dispuso a chutar desde el tornado y chuta, pero Kiet se puso frente al Do.

Kiet: Escudo-Coa-Sen *el resistió y Kiet mando el Do al aire*

Zak logró salir del tornado al ver que el Do estaba en el aire, Salto y se prende en una estrella.

Zak: Fuego-Sho-Sen *chuto, el do entro en el senrock y este exploto*

Zak y Kiet: si *chocaron sus manos*

Fenzy: solo ganaron porque Emma no tiene poderes *dice molesta por haber perdido*

Emma: no te molestes Fenzy cuando tenga mis poderes tendremos una revancha.

Chronan Sun vio el combate desde el balcón de su habitación junto con Tampo, Lalith y Kento.

Chronan Sun: lo chicos tienen grandes habilidades pero si queremos triunfar. Emma debe dominar sus poderes. Tampo enséñale a usar la Vision-Yao-Sen y el Destello-Nu-Sen, por separado se le hará más fácil que dominar las dos en un solo combate. Tampo lo pensó pero al final accedió.

Tampo: está bien, la entrenare para usar la en dentro de poco, pero el Destello-Nu-Sen.

Chronan Sun: ella dominara el Destello-Nu-Sen durante un sendokai *interrumpiendo a Tampo*.En ese mismo sendokai le enseñaré a Zak, Kiet y Fenzy sus nuevos poderes.

Lalith: ¿Por qué es tan importante que Emma dómine sus poderes?

Chronan Sun: porque necesitamos es Destello-Nu-Sen para contrarrestar los poderes de mi hermana y gracias a ella podremos hacer que Lon vuelva a nuestro lado, pero no será fácil.

En la fortaleza Zorn, Lon está en el gran salón y entra Chronan yat.

Lon: ¿Qué quieres? *serio*

Chronan Yat: darte esto *le da un acople blanco y negro en su brazalete*.Esto aumentara tus poderes *se da vuelta y dice*.Iré al campo de sendokai a meditar *y se retira*.

Lon la ve irse se levanta de su trono y va con Cloe.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El Pasado de Lon

Lon recordó que a Cloe le gusta dibujar consigue unas hojas en blanco, unos lápices y se los lleva a su celda.

Lon: aquí tienes Cloe, recordé que te gusta dibujar *dice sonriendo*

Cloe: gracias, Lon *tomo los lápices y las hojas y los puso en la mesa que tenía su celda *luego mira a Lon a los ojos*

En ese momento los ojos de Lon vuelven a ser verdes.

Lon: ¿Qué paso?, Cloe ¿Dónde estamos? *dice asustado*

Cloe: Lon, cálmate *pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Lon*, tenemos que salir de aquí, pero antes quítame esto. *Lon le quito el acople al brazalete de Cloe y lo arrojó al suelo*

Ambos corren a través de la fortaleza y llegan al campo de sendokai donde estaba Chronan Yat y los ve.

Cloe: Lon salgamos de aquí *salta hacia las gradas*

Lon se dispuso a saltar, pero antes de hacerlo Chronan Yat cerró su puño, el brazalete de Lon brillo y sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos. Chronan Yat le indica que vea hacia arriba y ve a Cloe escapando.

Lon: oh no, no lo harás Destello-Nu-Sen *se transporta arriba de Cloe*

Cloe ve hacia arriba ve a Lon y sus ojos eran rojos.

Cloe: ¿Lon? *lo ve y no lo podía creer*

Lon la golpea dejándola inconsciente y Cloe empieza a caer.

Lon: Estela-Tai-Sen *agarra a Cloe en el aire y cae cargándola en sus brazos*

Lon: ¿Cómo paso esto? *mirando seriamente a Chronan Yat*

Chronan Yat: no lo sé, pero deberías llevarla adentro antes de que despierte.

Lon lleva a Cloe a su celda, la deja en la cama y le vuelve a colocar su brazalete y dice.

Lon: no sé cómo escapaste pero no lo volverás a hacer * abandona la celda y se dirige al gran salón*

Después de un rato Cloe despierta.

Cloe: ¿Qué paso? *y se da cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en su celda*, oh no *bajo la mirada y se puso a pensar, entonces recordó los lápices y las hojas que le dio Lon*

Tomo una hoja y le escribió una carta a Zak.

Carta para Zak:

Querido Zak primero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, casi logre escapar pero Lon me detuvo, Chronan Yat está controlando a Lon. Si estas es la tierra ten cuidado Lon tiene una flota rodeando la tierra por favor cuídate te quiere Cloe.

Y uso sus poderes para transportar la carta.

En la dimensión Chronian, la carta aparece y cae sobre la cabeza de Zak, la lee y les informa a los demás.

Chronan Sun: eso cambia la situación, humano será mejor que se queden aquí no podemos arriesgarnos a que los capturen estando en la tierra, no se preocupen por sus familias yo misma les informare que están aquí. Y enviare un ejército para proteger la tierra. Tampo será mejor que Emma comience a entrenar.

Tampo asiente y se lleva a los chicos al campo de sendokai mientras que Chronan Sun iba a la tierra.

Tampo: senkuns, haremos un sendokai ustedes contra mi va a ser divertido *dice sonriendo* .Emma hoy aprenderás a usar la Vision-Yao-Sen, para liberarla tienes que concentrarte y usar tu imaginación, la visión te permitirá predecir los movimientos de tus oponentes y los del Do e incluso podrás ver lo invisible, comencemos.

Cuando Tampo termino de explicarle a Emma como usar la Vision-Yao-Sen apareció Chronan Sun.

Chronan Sun: humanos, ya está hecho le informe a sus familias que se quedarían aquí y ya mandé al ejército a proteger la tierra. Lamento interrumpir pero *dirige su mirada hacia Emma*. Emma infórmale a los chicos lo que conozcas sobre la vida de Lon, tal vez analizándolo podamos hallar alguna pista que haga que vuelva a nuestro lado. Tampo ven conmigo es un asunto importante.

Tampo fue con Chronan Sun y los chicos se quedaron solos en el campo.

Tampo: Chronan Sun ¿Por qué interrumpiste el entrenamiento? *serio y algo confundido*

Chronan Sun: era necesario, ya que Cloe no esta los chicos solo poseen un técnica Duo-Sen. Por favor ve a masara junto con Lalith y Kento. Y pídele a kido una armadura ignis para que Zak pueda hacer la Fuerza-Duo-Sen con Emma.

Tampo asiente, Chronan Sun modifica el portal va a masara junto con Lalith y Kento. En el campo de sendokai Emma empezó a hablar lo que sabía de Lon.

Emma: no sé por dónde empezar, conocí a Lon en la escuela, él era muy solitario y no hablaba con nadie un día me acerque a él y comenzamos a charlar, fueron pasando los días y poco a poco fue cambiando su forma de ser. Eso me alegró, se jugar futbol ya que él me enseño y creo que me empezó a gustar *se sonrojó al decir eso*, aunque no sé si él sentía lo mismo.

Fenzy: ¿Qué paso después? *interesada*

Emma: un día fui a su casa y él me abrió la puerta sonrió al verme, pero se veía tristeza en su rostro me dijo que se mudaría y pasamos el día juntos se fue al día siguiente y no supe nada de él desde entonces, hasta ahora.

Mientras tanto Chronan Sun estaba esperando a que Tampo volviera con la armadura para Emma, decidió volver al castillo cuando el portal se abrió y Tampo, Lalith y Kento aparecieron con la armadura.

Chronan Sun: bien, volvamos con los chicos.

Llegan al campo de sendokai y Tampo le da la armadura a Emma.

Emma: ¿Qué es esto? *confundida*

Tampo: es una armadura ignis te permitirá usar los poderes Duo-Sen.

Chronan Sun: Zak, ya que Cloe no está tendrás que hacer la Fuerza-Duo-Sen con Emma *dirige su mirada a Emma*

Emma hoy aprenderás a usar la Vision-Yao-Sen y la Fuerza-Duo-Sen.

Ambos equipos van a sus lados del campo.

Todos:¡Sen-Do-Kai! *aparecen los senrocks Zak, Kiet y Fenzy con sus armaduras Nero, excepto Emma que solo tenía su armadura ignis*

Chronan Sun: ¡Chronian-sendokai-epsu! *y apareció un Do blanco con líneas blancas*

Ambos equipos corrieron hacia el Do Tampo usa su velocidad y se apodera del Do, Zak se desliza para quitarle el do a Tampo, pero él chuta el Do al aire se tele-transporta esquivando a Zak aparece en el aire donde estaba el Do chuta y marca un kai.

Tampo: Emma concéntrate debes liberar la Vision-Yao-Sen *dice mirando a Emma*

Kiet toma el Do y corre hacia el senrock de Tampo, él usa su velocidad y le arrebata el Do a Kiet.

Tampo: Emma recuerda debes usar tu imaginación *serio*

Emma: Vision-Yao-Sen *la visión se activó y vio que Tampo volvería a mandar el Do al aire *Fenzy usa el tornado *Fenzy asiente y lo usa*

Fenzy: Tornado-Ko-Sen *desplego el tornado y el viento arrastro el Do antes de que Tampo chutara*, Zak tuyo *se lo paso*

Zak: lo tengo *corrió y llego a la mitad del campo*. Disparo-Zet-Sen *chuto y marcó un kai quedando empatados*

Tampo: bien hecho senkuns *dirige su mirada a Emma*, Emma ahora que aprendiste a usar la Vision-Yao-Sen, tú y Zak tendrán que dominar la Fuerza-Duo-Sen. Zak explícale a Emma como funciona *Zak asiente y empieza a hablar*

Zak: Emma para hacer la Fuerza-Duo-Sen tienes que confiar en mí, mientras más confiemos el uno en el otro más poderoso será el ataque. Ahora apunta tu brazalete a mi pecho *Emma obedeció y Zak apunto su brazalete al pecho de Emma y sus energías se unieron*

Zak tomó el Do y empezaron a correr, los símbolos en el pecho de Zak y Emma brillaron y saltaron.

Zak y Emma: Fuerza-Duo-Sen *chutaron el Do hacia el senrock de Tampo, él no se movió ya que quería que ellos ganaran. El Do impacta en el senrock destruyendo el escudo y el senrock exploto, ganando el sendokai.

Zak y Emma: si *chocaron sus manos*

Tampo: bien hecho senkuns *sonríe al verlos*

Y Chronan Sun se les acerca.

Chronan Sun: felicidades por su victoria humanos, y bien hecho Emma dominaste la Vision-Yao-Sen y la Fuerza-Duo-Sen *mira el cielo y dice*. Esta oscureciendo entren al castillo ya les asigne una habitación a cada uno. Mañana les enseñare sus nuevos poderes.

Entraron al castillo e iban hablando por el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

Fenzy: Zak fue increíble cuando tú y Emma hicieron la Fuerza-Duo-Sen.

Zak: lo sé, somos los mejores *dice presumiendo*

Kiet: ¿Cómo serán los poderes que nos enseñara Chronan Sun?

Zak: no lo sé, pero apuesto a que son increíbles. Emma seguramente mañana aprenderás a usar el Destello-Nu-Sen.

Emma: no lo sé, quizás

Fenzy: Emma cuando hiciste la Fuerza-Duo-Sen con Zak note algo tú y Cloe tienen el mismo símbolo un circulo solo que el de Cloe es azul.

Emma: ¿enserio? *extrañada*

Zak: no lo había notado.

Kiet: ni yo.

Zak: bueno llegamos hasta mañana *entraron a las habitaciones y fueron a dormir*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Nuevos Poderes

Salió el sol, Chronan Sun envió un guardia a despertarlos, el guardia los despertó a todos y salieron de sus habitaciones.

Guardia: guerreros, la reina Chronan Sun quiere verlos en el campo es hora de entrenar.

Fueron al campo y Chronan Sun los estaba esperando junto con Tampo, Lalith y Kento.

Chronan Sun: humanos hoy aprenderán sus nuevos poderes, Emma hoy aprenderás a usar el Destello-Nu-Sen. Tampo se encargará de eso.

Zak: Chronan Sun, ¿Cómo son los nuevos poderes?

Chronan Sun: estos poderes son elementales, los he visto combatir por mucho tiempo y ya tengo uno para cada uno. Zak eres valiente, decidido y te preocupas por los demás, lo que demuestra que tienes buen corazón tú nuevo poder se llama Fuego-Chron-Sen.

Fenzy: ahora yo *emocionada*

Chronan Sun: Fenzy eres veloz, valiente y por muy poderoso que sea tú oponente lo enfrentas sin temor, tú nuevo poder se llama Viento-Chron-Sen.

Kiet: ¿Cómo se llama mi poder?

Chronan Sun: Kiet eres fuerte, ayudas a tus compañeros y lucharías con todas tus fuerzas para protegerlos, tú nuevo poder se llama tú nuevo poder se llama Terremoto-Chron-Sen. Haremos un sendokai ustedes contra mí para que dominen sus nuevos poderes. Para dominar sus nuevos poderes tienen que pensar en un momento de su pasado que haya significado mucho para cada uno de ustedes, pero tengan cuidado al usarlos, si no los controlan pueden hacerles daño.

Tampo: Emma para poder liberar el Destello-Nu-Sen, tienes que encontrar tú verdadera motivación, pero ten cuidado, si intentas liberar el Destello-Nu-Sen, sin haber hallado tu motivación puede destruirte.

Tampo se retiró y fue a las gradas con Lalith y Kento. Ambos equipos fueron a sus lados del campo.

Todos: ¡Sen-Do-Kai! *aparecieron los senrocks y los chicos se prepararon*

Chronan Sun: ¡Chronian-Sendokai-Epsu!

Apareció el Do y los chicos corrieron hacia él, Chronan Sun no se movió. Zak tomó el Do y corrió hacia el senrock de Chronan Sun.

Zak: Disparo-Zet…

Chronan Sun: Chron-Ur-Sen *viajo por el tiempo y apareció en frente Zak quitándole el Do y chuto el Do al aire*. Chron-Ur-Sen *apareció donde estaba el Do y lo chuto hacia el senrock*

Fenzy: Estela-Tai-Sen *corrió frente al senrock y el Do reboto en la estela evitando que Chronan Sun anotara*

Fenzy tomó el Do, Empezó a correr y se detuvo a la mitad del campo.

Fenzy: veamos como es mi nuevo poder *dice sonriendo*

Fenzy se concentra y empieza a recordar, recordó el momento cuando descubrió que su madre era su motivación.

Fenzy: Viento-Chron-Sen *el símbolo en su pecho brillo y una ráfaga de viento rosa cubrió a Fenzy formando una esfera y empezó a volar a través del campo con el Do. Llego frente al senrock chutó y marco un kai.

Chronan Sun sonrió al ver que Fenzy domino su poder.

Chronan Sun: Fenzy, tu nuevo poder no solo te permite volar, la esfera que te rodea también funciona como un escudo *fenzy asiente y regresa al suelo*

Chronan Sun tomó el Do y se dirigió hacia el senrock de los chicos.

Kiet: mi turno *dice sonriendo*

Kiet se concentra y empieza a recordar, recordó el momento cuando descubrió que su abuela era su motivación.

Kiet: Terremoto-Chron-Sen *el símbolo en su pecho brillo y sus manos se llenaron de energía golpeo el suelo con ambas manos y del suelo salieron rocas de energía sen que fueron en línea recta hacia Chronan Sun.

Chronan Sun vio que las rocas iban hacia ella.

Chronan Sun: Chron-Ur-Sen *desapareció junto con el Do esquivando las rocas de Kiet y apareció detrás de él*

Chronan Sun: bien hecho *le dice sonriendo*

Kiet se sorprende al darse cuenta de que ella estaba atrás de él.

Chronan Sun: Chron-Ur-Sen *desapareció junto con el Do y apareció frente al senrock de los chicos chutó y marco un kai quedando empatados.

Zak: Emma necesitamos el Destello-Nu-Sen para ganar el sendokai.

Emma asintió y pensó que ganar en el sendokai podría ser su motivación. Se concentró y empezó a crear una esfera alrededor de ella pero le costaba completarla.

Zak la vio y recordó que Cloe estaba así antes de liberar el Destello-Nu-Sen en el torneo Zorn y le hablo.

Zak: Emma sea lo que sea que estés pensando debes detenerte, no te engañes a ti misma piensa bien cuál es tu verdadera motivación.

Emma escucha a Zak y se detiene, entonces se pone a pensar y piensa en Lon y en los momentos que vivió con él. Se concentró y creo la esfera otra vez, la completó y se elevó en el aire.

Emma: Destello-Nu-Sen aparecieron los clones y se transportó a la mitad del campo.

Zak tomó el Do.

Zak: Disparo-Zet-Sen *pasándole el Do a Emma*

Emma: lo tengo, Destello-Nu-Sen *se transportó frente al senrock de Chronan Sun y chutó eliminando el escudo*

Chronan Sun: Chron-Ur-Sen *desaparecio y volvió a aparecer junto a su senrock, tomó el Do y sonrio al ver a Emma.

Chronan Sun: bien hecho Emma, Chron-Ur-Sen *despareció junto con el Do y apareció a la mitad del campo*

Kiet saltó y uso la Onda-Geo-Sen, pero Chronan Sun desapareció antes de que él golpeara el suelo y apareció frente al senrock de los chicos chutó y marco un kai. Volviendo a quedar empatados.

Zak tomó el Do y se adelantó.

Zak: yo me encargo ahora *sonríe confiado*

Zak se concentra y recordó cuando estaba con Cloe en el cine y se besaron.

Zak: Fuego-Chron-Sen *el símbolo en su pecho brillo y el cuerpo de Zak empezó a brillar, en el suelo apareció un triángulo y una de sus puntas apuntaba hacia en senrock de Chronan Sun, aparecieron cristales detrás de él, chutó y una llama amarilla cubría el Do y aparecía un rastro de cristales amarillos por donde pasaba el Do.

El Do entró en el senrock y este exploto ganando el sendokai.

Chronan Sun: bien hecho humanos, lograron dominar sus nuevos poderes *sonríe contenta con el resultado*

Fenzy: genial, con estos poderes nadie podrá vencernos *contenta por los nuevos poderes*

Kiet: lo sé, somos invencibles *emocionado*

Zak: eso es seguro, con Emma en el equipo y cuando rescatemos a Cloe nadie nunca nos vencerá *contento y festejando con Kiet y Fenzy*

Emma sonríe al escuchar lo que Zak dijo, pero Chronan Sun los interrumpió.

Chronan Sun: chicos, es muy temprano para celebrar *seria*

Tampo: senkuns, Chronan Sun tiene razón aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Zak: no se preocupen, estaremos listos *dice confiando en él y en su equipo*

Chronan Sun: lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi hermana tendrá algo planeado.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: El Regreso de Kazkrad

Lon estaba en el gran salón en su trono junto con Cloe y traía su casco puesto, en ese momento Chronan Yat entra al salón.

Lon: ¿Qué quieres ahora? *serio*

Chronan Yat: puedes entrar ahora *dice viendo la puerta*

Y entra un caballero de traje totalmente negro con una máscara puesta.

Lon: ¿Quién es él, Chronan Yat?

Chronan Yat: él es Kazkrad, él era un comandante de tu imperio hasta que fue vencido por los humanos y él y su equipo fueron enviados al vórtice.

Lon: ¿tienes un equipo?

Kazkrad: así es

Lon: tráelos aquí

Kazkrad asiente voltea hacia la puerta y los llama.

Kazkrad: entren todos *y su equipo entra al salón*

Lon no dice nada pero le costaba creer lo que veía versiones malvadas de Cloe, Kiet y Fenzy.

Lon: Kazkrad, quítate la máscara.

Kazkrad se quitó la máscara y Lon vio que era una versión malvada de Zak.

Kaskrad: Gran Zorn, permítanos volver a formar parte de su imperio.

Lon lo piensa pero al final acepta.

Lon: está bien, pero deben demostrarme que merecen volver a mi imperio, los reto a un sendokai si ganan se pueden quedar *sonríe malvadamente dentro de su casco*

Kazkrad y su equipo asintieron y todos salieron, pero cuando Kazkrad iba a salir vio a Cloe.

Kazkrad: ¿Qué hace ella aquí? *confundido a ella*

Lon: es la nueva reina del imperio Zorn, ahora vamos al campo *terminando la conversación*

Todos fueron al campo de sendokai Cloe y Chronan Yat verían el combate donde el Mariscal veía los combates.

Lon creo su senrock y combatiría solo, Kazkrad y su equipo salieron de su senrock y se prepararon.

Lon: ¡Zorn-Sendokai-Epsu!

Aparecio el Do y todos corrieron hacia el.

Lon: Estela-Tai-Sen *tomó el do y corrió directo al senrock de Kazkrad*

Yznefkrad: Tornado-Ko-Sen *desplego el tornado y arrastro a Lon y al Do*

Teikkrad: Eolckrad tuyo *se lo paso*

Eolckrad tomó el Do y se adelantó.

Lon salio del tornado y vio que se acercaban a su senrock.

Lon: Destello-Nu-Sen *se transportó al lado de Eolckrad le metió el pie para quitarle el Do pero ella salto esquivándolo*

Eolckrad: Destello-Nu-Sen *se transportó frente al senrock de Lon chutó y marco un kai.

Lon tomó el Do y empezó a correr hacia el senrock de Kazkrad, pero Teikkrad se puso en su camino.

Teikkrad: Escudo-Coa-Sen *creo el escudo y corrió hacia Lon*

Lon: Escudo-Coa-Sen *ambos escudos chocaron pero el escudo de Lon fue más fuerte y rompió el escudo de Teikkrad y siguió corriendo.

Lon: Disparo-Zorn-Sen *chutó y marco quedando empatados*

Kazkrad tomó el Do, pero Lon se puso frente a él deteniéndolo Kazkrad se dio vuelta dándole la espalda a Lon y chutó el Do al aire.

Eolckrad: Destello-Nu-Sen *se transportó dónde estaba el Do y lo chutó hacia adelante e Yznefkrad lo tomó.

Yznefkrad: Estela-Tai-Sen *llego frente al senrock y marco eliminando el escudo*

Lon se enojó y tomó el Do.

Lon: terminaré con esto, Fuego-Sho-Sen *chutó y el Do iba directo hacia el senrock*

Pero Yznefkrad y Teikkrad se pusieron frente al Do y unieron sus energías.

Yznefkrad y Teikkrad: Muro-Duo-sen

El Do impacto en el muro e iniciaron un Duelo, pero el muro resistió y el Do reboto al aire. Kazkrad vio el Do en el cielo, salto y se prendió en una estrella roja.

Cloe no podía creer lo que veía.

Kazkrad: Fuego-Sho-Sen *grito y el Do fue directo al senrock, entro y el senrock explotó.

Cloe: oh no, logró dominar el Fuego-Sho-Sen *aún seguía en shock por lo que había visto*

Lon se reunió con ellos en el medio del campo.

Lon: bien, pueden volver a formar parte de mi imperio, pero como es que tienen poderes Duo-Sen.

Teikkrad: lo que nuestros dobles hagan, nosotros también podremos.

Lon: bien, serán una gran adición al imperio, Kazkrad te nombro otra vez comandante del imperio Zorn.

Kazkrad asiente y junto con su equipo se retira. Lon se va del campo y va al gran salón y Chronan Yat lo siguió, Cloe fue a su celda y le escribió otra carta a Zak.

Carta para Zak:

Zak la situación ha empeorado Chronan Yat trajo de regreso a Kaskrad, Lon lo volvió a nombrar comandante y eso no es todo. Kazkrad logró dominar el Fuego-Sho-Sen y él y su equipo tienen poderes Duo-Sen.

Uso sus poderes y transportó la carta.

En la dimensión Chronian la carta apareció frente a Zak, la leyó, no creía lo que decía y de inmediato les informo a los demás.

Emma: ¿Quién es Kazkrad? *confundida*

Fenzy: él es la versión malvada de Zak, él y su equipo son copias malvadas de Zak, Cloe, Kiet y de mí.

Zak: lo vencimos en el torneo zorn, pero Chronan Yat hizo que volviera y ahora él y su equipo son más fuertes que antes *serio*

Kiet: nosotros también lo somos y con los poderes que nos enseñó Chronan Sun los vencemos fácilmente *dice sonriendo e intentando animar a Zak*

Zak sonríe y dice

Zak: es verdad, vamos con Chronan Sun.

Fueron a buscar a Chronan sun cuando la encontraron estaba hablando con varios guardias en la entrada del castillo y le informaron lo que la carta decía.

Chronan Sun: sabía que mi hermana tendría algo planeado, pero no me imaginaba eso, sin embargo tenemos otro problema *dice preocupada*

Emma: ¿Cuál es Chronan Sun?

Chronan sun: síganme, les mostraré *los lleva a un balcón en la parte más alta del castillo*

Zak: ¿Chronan Sun que querías mostrarnos? *un poco confundió*

Chronan Sun: esto *señala el horizonte*, ese muro gigante que se ve a lo lejos es nuestra primera línea de defensa en caso de ataque *seria*

Kiet: bien, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? *pregunta confundido*

Chronan Sun: el problema es que envié todo el ejército para proteger la tierra y al hacer eso solo quedaron los guardias del castillo y el muro para proteger a mi gente, el muro tiene cañones en la sima y rodea por completo a todo el reino pero si Lon llega a atacarnos. El muro será nuestra única defensa.

Al escuchar eso. Zak se puso a pensar.

Zak: lo tengo, si necesitamos un ejército ya lo tenemos.

Fenzy: ¿en dónde Zak? *pregunta confundida*

Zak: Kiet, Fenzy antes del torneo Zorn Tampo nos llevó a cada uno de nosotros a una dimensión diferente. Para dominar nuestros poderes y ayudamos a sus habitantes a liberarse de los Zorn y luego nos ayudaron en el combate contra el Mariscal, pidámosles ayuda.

Chronan Sun: les agradezco su ayuda *dice sonriendo*

Zak: vamos, busquemos a Tampo.

Chronan Sun: está en el pueblo enviaré un guardia a buscarlo.

Mientras el guardia buscaba a Tampo, los chicos y Chronan Sun fueron al área más grande del castillo tenia columnas blancas con detalles gravados y al fondo había dos tronos uno era blanco con rayas negras y el otro negro con rayas blancas. Chronan Sun se sentó en su trono y esperaron a que el guardia apareciera con Tampo, finalmente el guardia apareció y Tampo estaba con él.

Tampo: ¿me llamaste Chronan Sun?

Chronan Sun: de hecho, lo hicieron ellos *señalando a los chicos*

Zak: Tampo, antes del torneo de los Zorn nos llevas a cada uno a una dimensión diferente volvamos y pidámosles ayuda a sus habitantes estoy seguro de que si nos ayudan podremos enfrentar al ejército de Lon y rescatar a Cloe.

Tampo lo pensó a aceptó.

Tampo: no es mala idea Zak, mañana viajaremos a sus dimensiones, Descansen el día de hoy porque mañana tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron al pueblo pasaron hay el día, empezó a oscurecer y regresaron al castillo. Se dirigía hacia sus habitantes e iban hablando por los pasillos.

Fenzy: Zak, gran idea la de pedir ayuda en otras dimensiones para tener un ejército.

Zak: fue lo que se me ocurrió, con la ayuda de ellos y un buen plan podremos rescatar a Cloe y vencer a Lon.

Emma: chicos he estado pensando en la primera carta que envió Cloe, decía que Chronan Yat estaba controlando a Lon creen que sea posible hacer que él vuelva a lado.

Zak: no lo había pensado, pero si existe la posibilidad hay que intentarlo.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones.

Zak: hasta mañana.

Kiet: hasta mañana.

Fenzy: hasta mañana.

Emma: hasta mañana.


End file.
